Ransa
Ransa is a character in Love Nikki. She is a member of the Iron Rose Stylist Legion, a group of talented stylists from the Pigeon Kingdom which used to serve the queen Elle. She was the primary antagonist of Chapter 13 Wasteland Exoticism, where Nikki and her friends learned that Ransa had poisoned the leader of the Pota tribe and taken control. Bio Appearance Ransa is a young woman with peach skin, blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Her normal clothes are typical of the Pigeon Kingdom, consists in a dark red coat with golden details and a lavender gold medal; a silver and gold vest, a buttoned white pirate shirt with a neck jabot and a light blue gem pin, white pants and tall brown boots. Her hair is tied into a ponytail with a lavender ribbon. She also wears a golden and lavender details at her waist that holds the sheath of her sword on her left. Typically her facial expression is shown to be a scowl. While she is in the Pota tribe, she wears her wavy brown hair down. She is dressed in blue tribal clothes and has face paint, a blue feathered headpiece, and brown boots. She carries a tall staff in her hand. Personality Ransa is an extremely sneaky and proud young woman, shown to be dismissive and patronizing to those who disagree with her, similar to the other members of the Iron Rose.13-8 Tribe's Ritual She has been shown to do things typically considered immoral in order to achieve her goals,13-7 Chief's Son, Tuda like poisoning people and manipulating them for her own gain. Ransa is also quite cynical, and bitterly aware of how Miraland is not a beautiful and perfect world. When Nikki laments the fact that she couldn't save Lunar, Ransa berates her for her naivete and tells her to pick herself up.15-Side Story 3 Mysterious Youth History Year 680 In the Pota tribe, Nikki and her friends came across Tuda, the chief of Pota's son, who explained that Ransa came into the tribe a while ago and impressed his father with her foreign styling skills. Ransa then went on to feed his father an elixir that put him into a coma and imprisoned Tuda. Tuda snuck away, at which point he found Nikki. Nikki and Tuda challenged Ransa to a styling battle, and Nikki defeated Ransa, who left the antidote with them and disappeared. After waking up, the chief of Pota Tribe revealed that Ransa had left him a badge. Nikki and her friends examined it and were surprised to discover that it was the Iron Rose badge. They hypothesized that Ransa came to the Wasteland to find designs.13-9 Iron Rose Badge After Nikki tried and failed to defeat Nidhogg following Lunar's death, Ransa appeared with the rest of the Iron Rose.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg It turned out that Queen Elle sent the members of the Iron Rose to Cloud City in an airship in order to assist Nikki. Ransa didn't know why, but she was devoted to following the Queen's orders.15-Side Story 1 Iron Rose Airship They showed up in Cloud City and gave Nikki the Dawnblade.15-Side Story 2 Support Nikki It is not clear how they got the legendary sword that allowed Nikki to defeat Nidhogg. After Nidhogg accepted defeat and Lunar's body was retrieved by Louie, Ransa and the other Iron Rose members took Nikki onto their airship to leave Cloud City. While en route to Lor River City, Ransa, Nikki, and the other Iron Roses discussed their next course of action.16-1 Return to Cloud City Ransa advised that investigating Nidhogg's magical necklace was their best bet.16-2 Troubled Times They arrived at the Pigeon camp and encountered Debbie, who was angry that they went to Cloud City without her. Ransa told her that they brought Nikki, saying that Debbie could teach her a lot.16-3 The Dwarf Stylist After they competed twice, Ransa and the other Iron Roses parted from Nikki.16-4 Cannot Be Underestimated After the wake of the Iron Rose's disbandment, Ransa join forces with Nikki and Momo to search for King Sayet's designs.Chapter 1 Ode of Oren Desert Mirage During the Desert Mirage event, Ransa, Nikki, and Momo traveled to Mist Sand in order to look for supplies to craft one of King Sayet's treasures. While they are there, they encountered the Goddess of Gold, Vnet. Ransa asked her for assistance in crafting, but Vnet only said that Nikki will fulfill her wish, and disappeared.Phantom in Desert Map Quotes Story= *"You think Miraland is only an innocent dressup world? Actually, it's much crueler than you imagine. If you can't pick yourself up, you won't even be able protect yourself..." — Ransa to Nikki, in 15-Side Story 3 Mysterious Youth. *"Sorry, I'm not like you. Giving up everything and getting expelled from the capital after a single failure... I just cannot." — Ransa to Sherry, in 1-6 Friend or enemy *"I was confused and depressed, but now I stand up again. I understand that if a failure is unacceptable, then I have to overcome it. That's why I want to continue to seek the secret behind the relic and complete the mission we failed... And to find out the real reason to the disbandment of Iron Rose." — Ransa to Sherry, in 1-7 Morning washed by rain |-|Styling Battle= *"Iron Rose never holds back." — using Smile. *"This is the worst style I've ever seen." — using Critical Eye. Name by Server References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Iron Rose Stylist Legion Category:Antagonists Category:Stylists Category:Love Nikki Characters